This invention relates to a storage container for storing files and the like. More particularly, this invention concerns a storage container formed from a continuous sheet of material which is foldable into a unique, self-supporting carton structure.
In general, storage boxes of the type here discussed are manufactured from cardboard blanks which are cut and glued so as to be easily formable into collapsible boxes of various configurations. The collapsible design of the cartons enables them to be economically shipped and stored in substantially flat, disassembled shape. The disassembled carton need not be assembled by the customer until actually needed, and generally may be collapsed, re-stored and re-used at a later time.
Many box designs of this type include lids or covers which can be secured to protect the stored contents of the box from dust or moisture. The covers also allow the cartons to be stacked on top of each other without damaging the contents held within. Some examples are seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,044,301; 2,465,324; 2,731,191; 3,409,204; 4,017,019; 4,339,069 and 4,403,729. One such cover system which is widely known and used includes a pair of lids extending from opposite sides of a carton, designed to swing shut and overlap each other when closed. To secure the cover system in place, one of the lids is provided with eyelets having strings attached thereto. The strings can be manually wrapped around buttons or the like which must be separately fastened to the exterior of the box. Alternatively, some known box designs utilize velcro material in place of the string tie arrangement to secure the lids in place.
One of the drawbacks in securing the lids in this manner, is that the lids may be accidentally opened during positioning or stacking of the storage cartons if the lids or fasteners come into contact with other cartons, racks, or shelving. Since only one of the lids is fastened by the known cover systems, accidental opening of the secured lid will cause the entire contents of the box to be exposed.
Also, even when properly secured the lid designs of the type here discussed often provide less than adequate dust and moisture protection for the contents of the box.
Another drawback associated with known carton designs of this type is the difficulty in manually carrying a loaded carton. Most of the difficulty is attributable to the inferior handle means normally provided.
Handles for other purposes, such as those provided to pull an individual box out from an array of box storage are also commonly added to the carton designs known in the art. Usually, these handles are constructed from other materials, such as plastic, and must therefore be added to the box in a separate assembly step, which, combined with the strings, eyelets, buttons and/or velcro also needed, tend to make the cost of manufacturing such a carton blank expensive.